ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Meridas
Meridas is a character created to serve as the villain of the crossover special, Ultraman Orion, Gamma and Sorta: Cross Dimensional Clash. Title: Trans-Dimensional Conquerer Appearance Meridas is a humanoid wearing a black bio suit with clawed toes and fingers. She has an atheletic build and a metal/bone hyrbrid texture to her suit which gives her a masculine appearance. Her head has no mouth and a crest that runs up from her chin to the back of her head and red glowing dome eyes. She wears a white robe that covers both side of her body and a scarf around her shoulders. Hyper Meridas Meridas is now bulky, has lost her cape, she has an oval red/yellow stone on her forehead, her shins, forearms and sternum. On her chest and shoulders are U shaped stones as well as her claws becomeing like the stones. She has a large crest on her head, similar to the Eye Slugger. Stats *Height: Human to Ultra size *Weight: Human to Ultra *Age: Ancient Powers *Quantum Nature: Meridas is a quantum life form allowing her various abilities. **Energy Blasts: Meridas can generate Ray particle blasts ***Energy Bolts: She can use Ray particles to create currents ***Hyper Ray Beam: A yellow Ray Particle ray, it is stronger than all but the most powerful Ultra Beam (Even combination beams) **Universal Travel: As a Quantum Lifeform Meridas can traverse the various Time-Scapes and Dimensions on her own. **Regeneration: Meridas can easily use the Ray Particles around her to rebuild her body. **Size Change: Meridas can change her size from mircoscopic to Ultra Size. **Ray Particle Manipulation: As Quantum being she can mainpulate Ray Particles for a variety of reason, much like how Ultra use light. She can use her powers for small scale reality manipulation. *Telekinesis: Meridas has powerful Telekinesis, more so than most beings, Only King is naturally more powerful than her in Orion's Universe. *Telepathy: Meridas' telepathy can reach across universes and time. *Bio-Suit: Meridas' Bio-Suit is cybernetically attached to her but grown like from her own body as a natural symbiote. **Super Ultra level Strength: Meridas is physically strong enough to go up against the strongest of Ultras, even Orion's Berserk form can barely match her might. Only Super Ultras have a chance of equalling her power. **Armor: Meridas' armor can withstand the average Ultra Beam easily, it can also withstand supercharged ones for a limited time. **Technology Link: Merida's suit keeps her link to her technology regardless of which reality she is in. This link is often represented as Disks of energy that show user interfaces. The disks can also be used as shields. *Cloak: Her Cloak can withstand and absorb energy attacks and negates gravity. *Technology: **Higher Dimensional Bridge: Meridas is a higher dimensional life form, as such when she manifests on lower dimensions the vast excess of Higher dimension energy bleeds down with her, this is her energy source. **Transporter: Meridas can transport people and objects across reality, either locally in blue light or between Dimensions/Time/Universes with a bright tower of golden light. **Replicator: Meirdas can create any inanimate object she desires, such as a sword even if her machine is in another universe... Hyper Meridas *Evil Power: Meridas now weilds the energy of her monster army, all the dark Ultras up to Zagi and Geist Ultras along with her own natural abilities. **Dark Blasts: Meridas can fire dark energy blasts from her hands, cabable of sending even the most powerful Ultra flying. **Hyper Rezolium Ray: Meridas is capable of using a powerful version of the Rezolium Ray it able to kill most beings in one hit. It's head is a ball of dark energy fired with dark bolts of electricity. **Teleportation: She can move at a moment's notice. **Berserk State: Meridas can bring out the full potential of this form's physical might, but doing so transforms her into a rage monster *Dark Charge: Meridas can charge her stones with dark energy to charge his attacks. *Crest Weapon: Meridas sports a large removable blade on her head as Hyper Meridas. History Ultraman Orion, Gamma and Sorta: Cross Dimensional Clash Meridas is a being from a race of transdimensional aliens (Weekees) far older than most civilizations even the Time Lords. They believe they have evolved to a state of demi-godhood and have since relegated themselves to watching the various universes. Meridas, however wishes for more, she seeks to gain the data required to ascend to true godhood, having manipulated others of her kind to interfere in places such as a high fantasy world, a battle with space ships and a cross dimensional battle royale between monster and robots, she now believes the knowledge she seeks lies with Ultras, three in particular who hold great promise from different universes, Ultraman Orion , Sorta and Gamma. After bringing the three heroes to her dimension, she sent several quantum holograms of kaiju to test the Ultras' strength. The trio defeated all of the holograms, leading Meridas to send three dark clones of the Ultras to kill them. Each Geist Ultra showed their counterpart a vision of their worst fears, although the Ultras conquered these, and struck their clones down. The Ultras then prepared to infiltrate Meridas' crystal fortress, when various other Ultras appeared, sent by King, to challenge the alien's minions. Orion, Gamma, and Sorta challenged the Weekee, in a destructive battle outside the fortress. There Orion challenged Meridas, while quantum holograms of Dark Zagi and Ultraman Belial took on Gamma and Sorta, respectively. Upon the defeat of the holograms, Meridas blasted Sorta across the room, and prepared to end the Ultras. However, the trio used the power of light and formed... Ultraman Agito. Fusion and Weekee faced off in a climactic battle, where the two titans caused the other combatants to temporarily stop fighting, to watch. When Agito began to get the upper hand, Meridas summoned the power of Dark Ultras and kaiju, and transformed into the berserker Hyper Meridas. The battle resumed again, more devastating than ever. King teleported the other Ultras away, leaving only the duelists. Meridas fled through a subspace field after failing to blast Agito, intending to lead him into a trap. Once through, the two ended up in various universes and dimensions, ranging from a volcanic world to an icy ocean. Here, Meridas began to have the advantage, and ended up sending the fusion to the ground. However, she mocked the Ultras before preparing to deal the finishing blow, which would lead to her downfall. The other Ultras gave their power to Agito, who defeated Meridas with a powerful blast of light. However, Meridas survived, although she was apprehended by the other Weekees. Ultra-Fan Mashup: Fan Crossover Meridas is the mysterious entity which released Minus from his dimensional prison. Trivia *Meridas is based on the original idea for the character that SolZen321 created for the Battle World: Kaiju VS Robot Wiki project. She also draws on elements from Alien Empera and Zogu. *Meridas is so old and has been in her suit for so long she could no longer remember what she actually looks like, or even her own gender, she simply refers to himself as a 'he' for conveniance. This is because Weekee no longer procreate *Meridas shares several traits with another supervillain, Minus. Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Seijin Category:Fan Villain Category:Female Characters